Professor Chens Xaviux
Chens Xavius was once a great warrior of the Order assisting in the initial defeat of Galrosh Icecream, and defeating High Cashier Margok within Feignor. Sustaining debilitating injuries in the Shopping Mall Xavius returned to his world to recuperate. It is during his time recuperating from his injuries that Xavius began hearing sinister voices in his head. The voices commanded him to destroy the Order from within, Xavius still felt hatred and resent towards the Order as he blamed them for the injuries he recieved in Feignor . With his trusty Man/Giant Foror, known for simply repeating the same word over and over, and for his refreshingly delightful strawberry icecream, he travelled to where the voices told him to go. Reaching the Broken Isle Xavius travelled to the Tomb of Feignbar. He could feel the corruption in the air around him as he reached the unhallowed place. A hooded figure beckoned the two to come forward and handed Xavius a wheelchair with a helmet on it. "The wheelchair has been corrupted through the use of the Fel Top Pint" the hooded figure rasped. "Go to Shaladrassil and the helmet will grant you the immeasurable power of telepathy Xavius, I have business to carry out within the tomb, leave now!" and with that Xavius and Fodor left as the hooded figure produced a pint of sinister liquid from his robe. Travelling to the great tree he found himself growing stronger within the chair. Upon reaching the great tree Xavius did as the hooded figure instructed and placed the helmet upon his head. Xavius screamed as an unimaginable pain raced through his body. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAARGH." After a few seconds Fodor witnessed Xavius transition from a catatonic position of pain to a slumped relaxed position in the chair and the scream ended. Xavius awoke to find himself within a different place. This place was strange and unearthly, he could feel power running through the land and could hear voices, too many voices. He placed his hands to his ears but the voices continued. Xavius was left helpless and stranded in this beautiful strange land. The land had shamrocks, and leprechauns running through fields upon fields. There were rainbows with huge pots of real ale at the end of each one. Dartboards were scattered around the area, it seemed like a true drinkers haven. He cursed the hooded figure and the Order for all their wrongdoings towards him. Years passed and Xavius learnt to control the voices he could hear in his head. Through Xavius' power and resent, the land changed from a peaceful and beautiful place to a corrupt, broken and damaged place. Drinking, smoking and darts had been outlawed and the leprechauns had been driven away. He could hear the voice of the hooded figure, who referred to himself as Moefayp, talking to other powerful beings, one so powerful and dark that even Xavius could not read his mind. When he tried to listen out for voices of the Order he couldn't feel their pesence on this world, apart from one, Jjay Fizzlebang. He placed thoughts in Fizzlebangs mind, thoughts of beer and darts, thoughts of the old emerald dream. Fizzlebang was fooled into travelling to this place in his mind. Upon reaching the Dream he could hear a small noise in his ears. He assumed tinnitus maybe? However the longer he stayed the less appealing the land seemed and the louder the noise got. By the time Fizzlebang wanted to leave he was already in Xavius clutches and couldn't move. All he could hear was a primal screech of "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Due to Xavius insidious nature he proves to be a formidable opponent towards the Order.